mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! (Video Games)
Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王 Yū-Gi-Ō!, lit. "King of Games") is a Japanese manga and anime series about gaming written and illustrated by Kazuki Takahashi. Konami developed and published the video games since 1998 until present on various platforms. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Marik mind controls Tea and Joey to take revenge on Yugi, if Yugi refuses to duel, Tea Gardner, will drink a capsule with poison. Bandid Keith is also controlled by Marik. teagame.png joey.png teagame2.png Reshef of Destruction Pegasus is possessed by a monster named Reshef. Reshef use his powers to hypnotize Mokuba and force him to duel Kaiba. Yu-Gi-Oh! Stairway to the Destined Duel After your character defeat all Rare Hunters, Marik controls Tea to invite you to his Pyramid where you will have to defeat Tea, Joey and all the Rare Hunters to challenge Marik. teagame3.png teagame4.png teagame5.png Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour Tea and Joey have disappeared, Yugi and your character search all over the city, but when they find them under Marik's control, you have to beat Tea 1 time and Joey 2 times to free them from Marik's control. Teagame6+.png teagame7.png teagame8.png Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom Yugi and his team fall into Scott's trap, now Tea, Joey and Bakura are under his control, Yugi must beat his friends to free them from mind control. In Kaiba's Story, Mokuba is hypnotized by Scott and he tries to hypnotize Kaiba and Yugi but fails. yugioh scott.png teagame9.png teagame10.png GX Tag Force The Duel Academia Students get controlled by the Shadow Riders. Alexis, Chazz, Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Chumley are controlled if they aren't your partner. Atticus is possessed by Nightshroud. alexisgame.png GX Tag Force 2 If you choose Aster as your partner, Sartorius and Sarina will get possessed by the light, they will use their powers to mind control all Duel Academy Students included Chazz, Bastion and Alexis. You have to beat them in 4 events. alexisgame2.png alexisgame3.png alexisgame4.png alexisgame5.png World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator The main character of the game is a clone of Goodwin, but he/she lost his/her memories, when you challenges Goodwin he reveals that he have more mind controlled clones and you are forced to duel the clones. World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia The main character of the game gets mind controlled using brain control, and Sayer erase the memories of the main character. When your character tries to escape from Arcadia, Sayer reveals that he brainwash the friends of your character. During the duel between Akiza and Misty, Akiza gets mind controlled by Sayer. Some people are possessed by the Dark Signers, and the Dark Signers are possessed by the Earthboun Inmortals. Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist The game includes a collection of the best scenes of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, included all the scenes where the protagonists were mind controlled. Characters that get controlled: Joey, Alexis and Rio Yu-Gi-Oh! Bam Some characters are controlled by Marik. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Battle City Chronicles: Joey is mind controlled by Marik. Arcana Event: At the end of the event, Arcana is mind controlled by Marik, announcing that He will appear soon. Marik Event: Marik mind controls some Rare Hunters to communicate with the player, He also controls arcana to do the same. If you challenge Marik with Joey or Tea, he will try to mind control them again or tease them with do it. Yubel Event: Some NPC are mind controlled by Yubel to duel the legendary duelists.Category:Video Games Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Brainwashing Category:Possession Category:Possessed Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Possessed Female Category:Empty Eyes Category:Mind Control Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Failed Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Teenager